I Still
by DegrassiFan123
Summary: Dr.Tommy Oliver is a science teacher in Reefside and is a power ranger. Jules Callaghan is a trained sniper with a secret past. What happens when these two run into each other and one of them has moved on or have they?You never forget your first love.
1. Chapter 1

**Dr. Tommy Oliver's Place**

Tommy grabbed a box from the back of his jeep and entered his house placing the box on his kitchen table in front of four of his students.

"Dr. O?" asked Kira.

"Yes Kira?" asked Tommy.

"What is with the box?" asked Kira pointing to the box.

"I'm not sure my buddy Billy sent it to me," said Tommy as he pulled a box cutter out of his pocket.

"Wait is Billy a former ranger?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah he is one of the originals," said Tommy using the box cutter to open the box.

"What color?" asked Trent.

"Blue," said Tommy placing the box cutter back into his pocket," he was kind of a genius some of time you couldn't understand what he was saying."

"So he is just like Ethan," said Conner.

"I guess you could say that," said Tommy as he lifted the flaps of the boxes to reveal the inside of the box. Tommy took an envelope out of the box and took out a letter and started to read it to himself.

"What is it Dr. O?" asked Kira.

"Billy found some stuff of mine from high school and just wanted to send it back," said Tommy.

"So what he sent you back?" asked Trent.

Tommy took out a photo album and started to look through it and started to chuckle. "What is it Dr. O?" asked Conner.

"Just looking at some pictures from my past," said Tommy. The photo album consisted of photos from when he was the Zeo red ranger.

"This I have to see," said Ethan. Tommy passed the photo album to his students.

"Oh my god Dr. O you had long hair," said Kira.

"Yes I did Kira don't act so surprise you've seen the Rangers History video," said Tommy as he took out some of his karate stuff out of the box.

"Yeah I know, but still," said Kira.

Tommy chuckled as he looked down at the box then the smile he had on his face disappeared as he took out a scrapbook with an envelope sticking out.

"What is that Dr. O?" asked Trent.

"It's something I rather not talk about," said Tommy taking the envelope out of the scrapbook and shoving it in his pocket.

"What's in the scrapbook?" asked Conner.

"Something my girlfriend at the time made me before she left for Florida," said Tommy staring at the scrapbook.

"What happened between you two?" asked Ethan.

"She dumped me for another guy," said Tommy bitterly.

"Oh that sucks," said Conner.

"Yeah it did," said Tommy looking back down at the scrapbook.

Kimberly Ann Hart, the original pink power ranger, broke his heart just by writing a letter. She told him she was sorry and that she loved him like a brother, but you don't make out with your brother. He was her white knight. Tommy had tried to forget her and he even tried dating the next pink ranger, but after graduation they just grew apart. Tommy knew though Kimberly paid a part in his and Kat's breakup because he wasn't able to be as open with Kat as he was with Kim. Then when Kim and Jason got kidnapped by Divatox and Kim was turned evil and then he saved her everything was like things used to be. Then after the tournament he went to go talk to her, but she had left right after the win. Tommy never understood why, but now he just placed her in the back of his mind.

"Dr. O," said Kira.

"Yeah," said Tommy coming back to reality.

"We gotta go there is an attack in the park," said Kira.

"Let's go," said Tommy.

**Somewhere in Canada**

Jules Callaghan pointed her bow and arrow at the target. She pulled back and release the arrow from the bow. The arrow hit the target directly in the bull's-eye.

"Jeez Jules when did you get good at archery?" asked Sam.

Jules just looked at him, "you do realize I'm a sniper right?" said Jules with a chuckle.

"How could I forget I work with you," said Sam taking Jules into his arms.

"Sam not here," whispered Jules.

"Come on they all know and they're all fishing anyways," said Sam.

"I know but I'm just not the type who likes to flaunt my relationships," said Jules.

"They don't care Jules," said Sam.

"I know, but Sam there are some things people just have to keep private," said Jules knowing exactly what it was like having a very public relationship with a teammate.

The thing was though she was keeping a secret and it was the biggest secret she had ever kept. Jules never talked about her life before SRU. Everybody says your high school days are the best days of your life, but for Jules her high school years consisted on three main things school, gymnastics, oh and being a power ranger. Yes Jules' secret was big heck Jules wasn't even her real name. Jules real name was Kimberly Hart. She found it easier to change names so people wouldn't look into her past and so people from her past wouldn't be able to look for her.

"You know what Jules how about this we ditch the retreat and actually do something fun maybe go somewhere different instead of camping," said Sam.

"What did you have in mind," flirted Jules.

"You me someplace warm I'll plan it all out," smiled Sam.

"In that case I'm in," said Jules.

"Alright then I will go book it now," said Sam.

"Okay I'll just let the guys know," said Jules.

Sam nodded before heading for the cabin. Jules picked up her bow and held it in position as if to shoot it. It reminded her of her power bow which seemed so long ago. Jules quickly shook the image from her mind she picked up her walkie-talkie.

"Hey Ed Sam and I are going to head out something to do with his family," said Jules into the walkie-talkie.

"Alright Jules," responded Ed, "Just make sure to call when you get there."

"Okay Ed you'll be the first to know," said Jules.

"Alrighty good luck," said Ed.

Jules walked into the cabin and placed the walkie-talkie on the counter. "Okay Sam we're all set," she said.

"Okay," said Sam coming down with their bags.

"So where are we going?" asked Jules.

"It's a surprise," smiled Sam.

"You know I hate surprises," pouted Jules. The last surprise she could remember was herself and her friend Jason went surprise her ex and ended up getting capture by this evil being named Divatox and then being thrown into a fire and turned evil. It didn't help that she found out her ex got together with her so-called friend. That didn't matter anymore now that she had Sam. From time to time though thoughts of her ex filtered her minds when she came into contact with things from her past or things that just reminded her of it. Let's just say there were a lot of things that reminded her of her past.

"I know," smirked Sam as he placed their bags in the back of Jules' jeep. "Oh I am going to need your keys."

"Why are you going to need my keys?" she asked.

"Well I'm driving and well how else are we going to get there," said Sam.

"So were going a road trip great," said Jules trying to cover up her sarcasm.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sam.

"I thought we are going to go someplace nice and warm," said Jules.

"We are, but to not give away where we're going I thought I would make it into a road trip," said Sam.

"Okay then let's get rolling," said Jules handing the keys to Sam and getting into the passenger side.

"That's the spirit," said Sam getting in the driver's seat and starting the jeep.

**Author's Note: Okay so this is my first crossover and I'm not too familiar with the show Flashpoint, but I've seen a couple episodes of it so sorry if I get some information wrong involving Flashpoint I will try my hardest to get the right info. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter it is just in introduction, but still REVIEW! Till next time =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hayley's Cyber Café **

Tommy walked into Hayley's Cyber Café taking a seat at the bar. Hayley walked over to him on the phone. "Yes I can't wait to meet her," said Hayley on the phone placing a smoothie in front of Tommy.

"Thanks," whispered Tommy taking a sip of his smoothie he watched Kira and her band play.

"So you are going to ask her tonight," said Hayley. "Really…uh-huh…..tomorrow you'll have to come here first thing…yup…I know I know….hey you know I'm your favorite cousin… yes and I can't to introduce to some friends of mine… okay talk to you later Sam bye," said Hayley hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Tommy.

"Oh just my cousin he is bring his girlfriend down to California all the way from Canada," said Hayley wiping down the counter.

"That's cool," said Tommy.

"Yeah I haven't seen him in forever and apparently he is his girlfriend are pretty close is going to ask her to marry him tonight when they get into Reefside," said Hayley.

"Well that great to hear," said Tommy.

"Yeah so tomorrow he is going to bring her by the café so I was hoping you would help me get ready for their visit," said Hayley.

"Of course Hayley I mean you've helped me a lot and you have given quite a few free smoothies," said Tommy.

"Oh Tommy thank you thank you thank you," said Hayley as she hugged her friend.

**On Some Highway**

Jules eyes opened slowly to the feeling of a warm breeze and she took off her jacket.

"Hey babe," Sam smiled.

"Hey yourself," said Jules sitting up. She looked at the signs, "California? What are we doing in California?" asked Jules.

"Well my cousin lives not too far from here and I haven't seen her in a while so on our way to our destination," said Sam.

"I see," said Jules. She looked at more signs to figure out where they were going. She didn't let Sam know she had grown up and California because of certain things. She noticed an exit sign for Angel Grove. She sighed thinking about her time in Angel Grove it had been one of the reasons she does what she does today.

Thoughts of the rangers, Alpha, and especially Zordon, she had heard about Zordon sacrificing himself. It hurt her because he had been like a father to herself and the rangers. Finally thoughts of Tommy crossed her mind. Tommy was a sore subject for Jules. She was happy when she got her new identity nobody knew about Tommy or her past. It wasn't her fault she had to dump Tommy it was for a reason a good reason at that.

Finally Jules realized something. Was Sam's cousin from Angel Grove? If Sam's cousin was from Angel Grove they might know Kimberly. This could not be happening. "Hey Sam," Jules said sweetly trying to hid her unevenness.

"Yeah," said Sam not taking his eyes off the road.

"Where does your cousin live?" asked Jules.

"Well since we are almost there she lives in Reefside," said Sam.

"Oh okay," said Jules. She had never been to Reefside, but she had heard about it.

Sam took the exit to Reefside and they entered the city. "Here we are," said Sam.

Jules looked around. "Wow," said Jules. Sam pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Jules I have something to ask you," said Sam.

"Okay ask away," said Jules.

Sam pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket. "I know this isn't very romantic, but I couldn't wait much longer," said Sam.

"Sam," Jules said sweetly.

"Juliana Callaghan will you marry me," he said opening the box revealing four carat diamond ring.

"Sam I don't know what to say," said Jules in total shock.

"How about yes," said Sam.

Jules nodded as her eyes filled up with tears. Sam slipped the finger on her finger and took her in for a long passionate kiss.

All of a sudden Elsa appeared. "Well, look at the two lover birds, "smirked Elsa.

Sam and Jules released from the kiss getting out of the jeep and looked in Elsa's direction. "Who are you?" asked Jules.

"My master calls me Elsa," said Elsa. "And I will take you two as my prisoners." With that Elsa shot something at the couple.

Sam and Jules tried to shield themselves when the blue ranger got in front of them using his shield to protect. "It can't be," said Jules in barely a whisper. A power ranger, Jules hadn't seen one well since she was Kimberly.

"You two should go," said the blue ranger. Sam and Jules both nodded as they made their way behind the building.

The red, yellow, and white ranger made their way to the battle. A four wheeler approached Sam and Jules with the black ranger on it.

Tommy stared at Jules for a moment. She looked so much like Kimberly except her hair was darker, curly, and longer. Tommy sighed from underneath his helmet. "You two alright," he said trying to make his voice sound deeper.

Sam looked at Jules and she nodded. "I think so," said Sam.

Tommy nodded before driving off to the others.

"Well that was weird," said Sam.

Jules nodded even though it was as weird as her high school years. It was similar except this time she wasn't a ranger.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Till next time =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jules and Sam's Hotel**

After their encounter with the power rangers Sam and Jules made their way into the hotel and into their room, "That was the strangest thing I have ever seen," said Sam. Jules didn't say a word. Memories were flooding back, back to when she wasn't Juliana Callaghan, but Kimberly Hart. The black ranger they ran into reminded her so much of… "Jules?"

"Huh," Jules responded looking up at Sam after he had said her name about five times.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking," said Jules.

"Don't worry about those monsters my cousin told me all about what's been happening in Reefside she said that were safe as long as the power rangers are around," said Sam.

"Well that's good I'm tired I thinking I'm going to go to bed it's been a long night," said Jules as she headed into the bathroom to change.

"Hey Jules," said Sam.

"Yeah," said Jules as she popped her head out of the bathroom door.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," Jules responded.

**Hayley's Cyber Café After Hours**

Tommy sat at the usual table with the rangers and Hayley. Tommy couldn't help, but think he knew that woman he had saw at the battle today. She seemed so familiar and when he saw her memories were flooding his mind about the girl who had broken his heart into a million places. It had been years since he had thought about her.

"Tommy is everything okay?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah just got a lot on my mind," said Tommy looking down.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Hayley.

"Not right now," said Tommy hinting toward the four teenagers around them.

"We get it you want us gone," said Kira, "come on guys we better head home I know my parents will be ticked if I'm not home before curfew."

The three guys nodded in agreement and grabbed their things to leave.

"See you tomorrow Dr. O and you too Hayley," they all said as they left.

"Okay Tommy their gone what's up?" asked Hayley.

"Remember how I told you about my ex," he said.

"Ah the ex girlfriend which one?" asked Hayley.

"The one from high school she wore a lot of pink," hinted Tommy.

"Ah I think I know which one you're talking about her, why what's up did you run into her or something?" asked Hayley.

"I'm not sure I mean tonight there was this woman who…well she reminded me so much of her," said Tommy.

"Ah well let's see maybe it's just because tomorrow would have been your anniversary that is why it is getting to you," said Hayley.

"Possibly I mean I really thought she was the one after everything we had been through," said Tommy.

"Tommy don't let it get to you it happened years ago you haven't seen her since your senior year of high school she's out of your life don't worry about it's been years go home get some sleep and tomorrow after your done teaching you have to come meet my cousin," said Hayley.

"Fine," said Tommy.

"Promise me you won't be late," said Hayley.

"I can't promise that you know me I'm always late," said Tommy.

"That is true," said Hayley. They hugged a friendly hug and Tommy left.

**That Night**

Tommy and Jules in their separate beds seemed to have had the same dream…no flashbacks.

_Flashback_

"_We miss you," said Kimberly moving closer to Tommy._

"_You were a team long before I showed up. Everything will be back to normal before long," said Tommy trying not to meet her gaze._

_Kimberly bit her lip,"…I miss you."_

_Tommy took her hand in his and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked as nervous as he felt before their faces were inches apart and they kissed._

_End Flashback_

**Tommy's Place**

Tommy awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. He got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. In front of him stood a man with short spiked hair a killer body in sweatpants who had a lot going for himself. All Tommy saw was a high school science teacher who's past kept coming back.

**Jules and Sam's Hotel**

Jules awoke to the sound the television being turned on. She sat up in bed and looked at the diamond ring on her finger. She couldn't believe that she was actually getting married. She never saw herself getting married well she once did to one man in particular, but since he was out of her life and her parents were divorce she was worried that would happen to herself, but both her parents were gone now and so was the person she used to be.

"Sam," she said.

"In the bathroom," he mumbled since he was brushing his teeth. Jules got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and wrapped her arms around her fiancé and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

Sam quickly rinsed and kissed his fiancée. "Sam I have morning breath," Jules said.

"That doesn't matter Jules I love you and you're the woman I am going to marry," he smiled.

"Your too good to me," Jules smiled back.

"I know," he smirked.

She playfully smacked his chest. "Hey don't smirk at me," she said.

"I'm sorry babe, but did you sleep okay you were a bit restless," said Sam concerned.

"Yeah I have this thing it takes me a while to sleep somewhere else that isn't my own bed," Jules said. That wasn't the truth the truth was she was dreaming about another man another man from her past. A past she left behind years ago and she wanted to keep it that way. The thing was Jules didn't understand why she was thinking about him. It must have been being in California again also being close to Angel Grove.

"So I told my cousin that we would stop by around three so we can meet a friend of hers he's apparently some paleontologist," said Sam.

"She knows a paleontologist like who studies dinosaurs," said Jules.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"How does she know a paleontologist I know you told me she was super smart in all I thought she was like into the tech stuff," said Jules.

"Yeah well she met him in college and he is a really good friend of hers," said Sam.

"Well can't wait to meet them both," said Jules as she headed back into their room to start getting for the day. She looked at the television as the news talked about the attack last night. At the bottom of the screen she saw the date. It was a date she knew all too well.

**Hayley's Cyber Café 3:00pm**

"You ready babe?" asked Sam.

"Uh-huh," nodded Jules.

Sam opened the door and Hayley quickly saw him and walked over. "Hey cousin," said Hayley pulling Sam into a hug.

"Hey Halles," he responded hugging her back. "I would like to introduce to someone," he said releasing from the hug. "This is my fiancée Juliana Callaghan," he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Juliana and congrats to the both of you," said Hayley.

"Thanks you can call me Jules by the way," Jules smiled.

"Well Jules can I get you two anything?' asked Hayley.

"Soda is fine," said Sam.

"Strawberry smoothie for me please," smiled Jules.

"You got it have a seat Kira is about to perform," said Hayley as she headed behind the counter.

Sam and Jules nodded. "This place is pretty awesome," said Jules as she took of her jacket revealing a plain pink shirt.

"It is," said Sam as they took a seat in front of the stage.

"Hey everybody I'm Kira and were going to sing you a few songs today I hope you like them," Kira smiled.

As Kira performed Jules couldn't help, but have memories of when she used to write songs and play them for her friends back in high school.

Hayley returned to Sam and Jules with their drinks."Thank you so much Hayley," smiled Jules as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Yeah thanks Halles," said Sam.

"No problem their own the house," said Hayley.

"So where's this paleontologist friend of yours?" asked Sam.

"Don't worry he'll be here he is always running late," said Hayley.

"I had a friend like that back in high school he was so forgetful and was always running late," chuckled Jules remembering how Tommy was always running late for their dates and such. Jules shook the image of Tommy from her mind.

"Wonder how he ended up," laughed Sam putting his arm around Jules.

"Yeah me too," Jules said looking down at her smoothie. Where was Tommy now? She hoped he was doing well maybe he had settled down with Kat they seemed to being going strong when she saw them way back when.

"Now let me see the ring," said Hayley. Jules blushed and put out her hand and showed off the ring. "It's beautiful good job Sam."

"Thanks," Sam said proud. "But then this monster thing showed up."

"A monster I'm glad you two are okay," said Hayley.

"Yeah the power rangers were there in time, but we could have taken them I mean we are trained snipers right babe," said Sam.

"Yup," Jules laughed nervously.

"Hayley something happened with this computer," said Ethan.

"Ethan what did you do this time," said Hayley as she headed over to Ethan she looked at the computer.

"It wasn't me this time I'm being honest," said Ethan.

"Hey Sam you wanna do something for me?" asked Hayley.

"And what would that be?" asked Sam.

"You mind going to the store and pick up some wires and a new motherboard for this computer?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah sure Jules you okay staying here with Hayley while I run to the store?" asked Sam.

"Yeah it will give me a chance to hear all the embarrassing stories about you growing up," smirked Jules.

Sam gave his fiancée a long tender kiss on the lips right before he left. Sam grabbed his jackets and headed for the door when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry man," said Sam.

"It's okay," said Tommy shaking his head to get the image of Sam and Jules kissing out of his mind.

Sam exited the café.

**Tommy's view**

Tommy was running late as usual he was grading papers when he realized the time. As he entered the café he saw them together, Jules and Sam. When they released from the kiss he got a good look of the woman.

"Kimberly?" Tommy barely whispered.

**Jules' View**

Jules watched as Sam made his way to the door, but she looked in his direction her eyes made contact with someone else.

"Tommy?" she said in barely a whisper she could feel herself becoming a bit faintish.

**Author's Note: So I hoped you liked this chapter! So Tommy and Jules seem to know each other. I think we all knew that was coming, but will happen now. Please REVIEW! Till next time =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been forever I had computer problems for the longest time I will try to make up for lost time =)**

Jules mind was going crazy. How was it possible? Tommy was here? She was brought back to reality when Hayley walked over and hugged him. "So glad you could finally make it." Hayley chuckled.

"Yeah sorry I lost track of time," Tommy said as his eyes never left Jules. Jules looked away.

"Anyways you just missed Sam he went to the store Ethan did something to one of the computers, but I would like to introduce you to his fiancée," Hayley said pulling by the hand to the table.

"Tommy, this is Juliana Callaghan, Jules this is Tommy Oliver," Hayley smiled. Jules took a sip of her smoothie before standing up she was going to play it cool or at least try to.

"Nice to meet you Tommy," Jules said it felt so odd his name coming out of her mouth it felt weird as she put her hand out to shake.

"You too," Tommy said shaking her hand. Memories of Tommy and Kim filled both their minds. Jules shook her head trying to get it out of her mind. She still couldn't believe after all these years Tommy was in front of her again. She quickly pulled her hand away and sat back down with Tommy and Hayley. She took a sip of her strawberry smoothie.

"So Tommy we were just talking about how late you always are and apparently you aren't the only one," Hayley laughed light. Tommy wasn't really paying attention he couldn't help, but notice how much alike Jules was to Kimberly, but she was couldn't be.

"Uh-huh"

"Yeah apparently one of Jules friends from high school was too," Hayley said. Jules kept silent sipping on her smoothie. Tommy knew something was up with this Jules she had on Kim's favorite color, drinking her favorite smoothie, and looked exactly like her.

"You don't say" Tommy said feeling the awkwardness at the table. Hayley notice Sam come back in.

"Sam come here and help me fix this," Hayley said walking over to him to have him help her fix it. This gave Tommy the perfect opportunity to find out what this Jules was hiding. It was a long shot, but he decided it was the only way he could find out the truth.

"Kimberly?" Tommy said feeling the name roll off his tongue like a bitter taste it had been so long. Jules looked up knowing he had figured it out. She knew Tommy wasn't stupid, but she was just hoping it wouldn't come up."Kim I knew it was you."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Jules lied biting her lip.

"You're biting your lip I knew it was you when I walked in, but what's up with the new name?" he asked.

"I can't do this not now," Jules said standing up and walking over to Sam and Hayley explaining she had a headache and she was going to go back to the hotel and lay down for a bit. As she left she felt Tommy's eyes on her.

Outside Jules walked to her jeep when all of a sudden a bunch of dinosaur like creatures appeared out of nowhere. "Oh great," Jules fought them off as much as she could when all of sudden a monster appeared grabbing her. Just when the black power ranger showed up and saved her, again he fought just like she remembered Tommy fighting.

"You okay miss," Tommy asked trying to make his voice sound different.

"I'm fine," Jules said.

"You always figured a way to get into trouble," Tommy said shaking his head in his helmet totally forgetting his cover.

"Tommy?" Jules questioned.

"Excuse me miss?" Tommy tried to recover, but it was too late she had caught on.

"It is you," Jules said fainting in the process. Tommy shook his head chuckling a bit.

"Same old Kim," Tommy slowly put Jules in her jeep which looked a lot like his and he drove her hotel demorphed of course. He carried her up to her room placing her on the bed gently. He smiled thinking how familiar it felt to be with her. He headed out before she woke up. He definitely wanted answers, but first he had to get her alone when she wasn't unconscious.

**Well I know it's kind of short but I wanted to update super badly so I hoped you enjoyed =)**


End file.
